kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Abyss
About The Abyss Run, run now, before you fall deeper, oh wait, you already did, don't make a mess of the crapets please! =The Abyssians= Not much is known about this sneaky bunch, except they'll steal all your change at the first opportunity and feed it to the mod-gods, but here are some observations.. The Mods There are some mods (mentioned above), most have drowned in the giant pools of change donated, these mods remain: EpsilonVos The Owner :First there was spartakips, then there was invalid_user, and for a while there was god_of_war, next up was Lurkenstein, pushing his prowess onto the high seat of The Abyss. Being the mighty ruler of the Abyss became too tiring, and he stepped off the throne, only to take it up again by his new account. Be especially careful with this one, his first username was not a joke, he will lurk, and lurk, and lurk til he can lurk no more. The Sneaky Mods There are a few mods, who, though they're not in the abyss much, they're still recognised by a lot of people, such as: dragoneye904 I herd he lieks potatoes :Crazy potato, proud father of bobby the potato. god_of_war Omg it's gow! :Gow is Mr. Unce unce, he is the party boy of the abyss, and he'd better be carrying on the partying while he's at uni iBot Hiding in the Abyss every sunday :The master of cunning mind play and strategy, very little is actually known about the bot, and we probably never will Infernitorn Always his fault :I blame Infernitorn, the other mods blame Infernitorn, everyone blames Infernitorn. lhvinny Mr Knowledge :"Teacher of young minds, destroyer of ignorance, creator of sarcastic antics." Understatement of the year, be careful that this guy doesn't blow you away with his knowledge and logic. XxAchillesxX No u :Still goes to TA sometimes. xXPoeXx *No Pants Dances* :The master of argling, and no pants dancing! The Regulars The swarm, the guys who make The Abyss The Abyss, and you'd best hope they don't steal your change Aeltrius I don't like stupid people. AlvinFlummox Bringing new definitions to idle games since 2010 :In the Abyss 100% of the time, talking 1% of the time, he's sneaky, like's to hide, and likes to leave his computer on for hours while his Knight's Story progresses, also claims to be chained to the floor, complete lie! : bludude90210 This wiki knows nothing of regulars. Yarp. Been here since here was been. Channeller Where's my BL :Doesn't trust the T, Mr. Sarcastic, never ever take anything he says seriously, it will be the end of you. : Eeeveee Zomg I caught a mudkips :The Pokegeek, so proud of his mudkips EMOPANDA95 La de da de da <3 : Beth has been a welcoming member of The Abyss since the very first day she started back in that hot summer day in July of 2008. -goes in a long detailed story of that day that The Abyss was blessed- Hah, just kidding! Anyways, she tries to get along with basically everyone, but she gets annoyed easily when people can't use proper grammar and spelling. <3 Granadilla40 Hatin' Jersey haters :"I wonder what happens if you get some mustard throw it in a boat and then sail onto a rainbow of communistic spectrums that want to rob your hair follicals to sell it on the black market?" KiwiPieGreen Hawt, green, sweet, tasty, British, pie :The Abyss female, yes, that's right, wimminz on teh internets, live with it >:O LikeAFox Foxy :Never seen him say a bad thing about anyone, yet, he could be suspciciously sly, like foxes are. TheGoldenHammer You just made my fist list :Basically the elder figure of the Abyss, this guy can help you with anything. Whether or not he will, however, is a different story. Be careful around him if you're allergic to awesome, he just might sneeze. : Divreus I'm a regular, too. D: : An underappreciated (at least on this wiki) regular since 2008, Divreus continues to be loyal to The Abyss even when faced with people that don't add him to wikis and confusion on how to make bold/italic text. Seriously. I press the button and nothing happens. D: Abyss Abyss Abyss Abyss